


Lost boy

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally mostly fluff, of yoosungs love, seven doesnt feel worthy, seven kisses yoosung, seven loves yoosung, slight angst, slightly triggering...? i dont think its triggering but okay, yoosung loves seven, yoosungs rambles about seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm just a lost boy, not ready to be found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot lmao hope you enjoy

"You don't love me do you?" Yoosung whispered. Seven glanced up at the blonde. 

Yoosungs face was pale, and he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

For the past few days he was thinking about what he ment to Seven.

He shook lightly, cold even though it was quite warm in Sevens house. 

They stood there, silent. 

Seven let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Yoosung. I'm just not ready." 

Yoosung tried and tried to be patient. 

It hurt him too much. 

He blinked back his tears and swallowed his courage. 

"I'm sorry." Yoosung gasped quietly. 

Seven didn't hear the boy as Yoosung fidgeted.  

Yoosung ran his slim fingers through his hair. 

It fell back down, but this time landed over his eyes. 

He bit his lip as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. 

This is what Yoosung had been avoiding. 

Yoosung didn't know but Seven truely felt as much pain as Yoosung was experiencing. 

Seven glanced up at the crying boy. 

Seven tried to look away but he couldn't. 

He knew he loved Yoosung. 

He had to leave Yoosung like this. He wasn't worthy of Yoosung, he didn't deserve him. 

Yoosung was perfect, and next to him Seven felt like trash.

Seven wanted to hug Yoosung, kiss his head, and tell him not to cry. 

Tell him he loved him, tell him how perfect and beautiful he was.

No matter how much he told himself to go show his love for him, he didn't. 

He couldn't. 

"Please, answer me." Yoosung whispered. "Please." 

Seven bit his lip harder as he dug his fingers into his skin. 

He wanted to not give in. 

Tell himself he really wasn't worth it. 

But each time he looked at his best friend, he fell more inlove. 

It hurt him, he shook his head. He had no right to play the victim. 

Yoosung spun Seven around and held onto him. He looked up at Seven as Seven looked down. 

"Seven, I love you." Yoosung said. 

It took all of Sevens strength not to kiss him. 

He tried, he really did. 

"I'm sorry but I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you." Seven shook his head yet again. 

You're not worthy of Yoosung. 

You don't deserve him. 

He needs someone better. 

He really doesn't want you. 

Seven breathed in trying to calm himself. 

"You do deserve me. I know you do. You make me so happy." Yoosung said. 

"You're amazing, you make me laugh, you make my day ten times better when you come into my view." Yoosung rambled. 

"You're funny, kind, smart, you listen to my problems and you play lolol with me so I'm not lonely." Yoosung let out a light giggle wiping away a stray tear. 

"Seriously, I love you. And it'd make me so happy if-" Yoosung didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as he was shoved against a wall, Sevens lips pressed to his. 

Yoosungs eyes widdened in suprized, but slowly closed them as he got into the rythem of the kiss. 

Yoosung smiled into it. 

Seven realized what he gave away in this kiss, the invisible contract he had just signed. 

Yoosung was the first to pull away, he was out of breath. 

Sevens eyes twinkled. Yoosung smiled brightly. 

His happiness couldn't be described in words. 

"I'm not sorry for that." Seven said immedently, trying to hide a smile. 

He felt like all his fighting was pointless. Because at the end he gave in, and it felt amazing. 

Seven leaned in again, pulling the shorter blonde in for a kiss. 

Sevens hand ran through Yoosungs hair as he leaned his forehead on his breaking the kiss. 

This was a truly amazing moment for the both of them. 

This was the so called love, that Seven wasn't so familiar with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this cringy and cliche book


End file.
